There are several types of microphones and related transducers, such as for example, dynamic, crystal, condenser/capacitor (externally biased and electret), etc., which can be designed with various polar response patterns (cardioid, supercardioid, omnidirectional, etc.) Microphone transducers typically utilize one or more diaphragms to provide a surface upon which sound waves impinge to cause movement of the diaphragm, which can then be translated into an electric acoustical signal. Depending on diaphragm design and implementation within a transducer assembly, frequency responses vary. In some designs, such as in a condenser microphone transducer, frequency responses can be quite high. This possible because the diaphragms of condenser microphone transducers can typically be made thinner and lighter than those of dynamic models due to the fact that, unlike dynamic models, the diaphragms do not have the mass of a voice coil attached thereto within the acoustical space of the transducer. In dynamic microphone transducers, however, especially in high frequency, high sensitivity applications, the mass of the voice coil significantly influences movement of the diaphragm. In such cases of extreme compliance, undesirable asymmetric movement or large excursions may be imparted on the diaphragm in certain circumstances, such as structural vibrations at certain excitation frequencies or even during shock caused by accidental impact or rough handling of the microphone.
In such extreme compliance applications, there is a need for stabilization of a diaphragm within a transducer to prevent or minimize undesirable movement without compromising performance of the diaphragm under normal use.